darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
495
Adam breaks out of his cell and scares Elizabeth in the woods. Synopsis Teaser : The great house of Collinwood has seen many hopes, many dreams shattered: some by fate, some by hands more human. But no man has suffered more than one who had a chance to escape from an ancient curse and who found the powers of evil still working against him. For the experiment which was to put his soul into another body had failed, and left him responsible for a monstrous, childlike creature. Adam says Barnabas' name as Barnabas brings him dinner. Act I Barnabas envies Adam his innocence. Barnabas wants him to keep laughing, though, and knows he will learn fast. Adam also says the word food. He starts to eat and Barnabas asks where he learned do to that. Adam has problems with the soup and gets mad so Barnabas shows him how to eat soup. "You won't find me a very good teacher," he says. Barnabas is anxious to find Julia and tell her how Adam has progressed, but Adam does not want him to leave. After Barnabas leaves, Adam breaks the chain off the wall, opens the door, and stalks out. Act II David tells Roger that Cassandra took him into town and bought him a new knife which has a can opener and everything. She would have bought him anything. David likes her now. He can’t recall not liking her. He tells Roger he's always liked her. Roger is glad they are getting along and he wishes he were David's age, with the ability to forget much. David goes out to play as Barnabas comes in. Barnabas tells Roger that he is looking for Julia, but Roger tells him that no one is here. Elizabeth is on her way to the Old House looking for him. Barnabas asks Roger to tell Julia to come to the Old House. Roger agrees but then asks about why Barnabas is so rude to his wife, Cassandra. Roger tells him that if he continues to be rude to Cassandra, he’d prefer it if he no longer come to Collinwood. Barnabas asks if he’s discussed that with Elizabeth. Roger counters that Elizabeth can stand rudeness even less than he does. Outside, Elizabeth comes along a path and sees Adam. She demands to know who he is. Act III Adam says "Barnabas" and when Elizabeth sees a chain on his leg, she runs, thinking Adam has escaped from someplace. Barnabas hates ill-feeling between himself and Roger, so he tells Roger that he will do his best to resolve any problems he has with Cassandra. Elizabeth runs in and tells them about the "giant" she saw. He had a shackle with a chain around his leg, and the only thing he said was Barnabas' name. Roger, fearing for David who is playing somewhere outside, and despite Barnabas’ slight objection, gets his gun to go out and search for him, and tells Elizabeth to have Mrs. Johnson and her son lock all the doors and windows. Barnabas goes out with Roger to search for David. Act IV David is playing with the knife, dropping into the dirt. He hums. Watching from the bushes, Adam repeats the hum, alerting David to his presence. David is nice to Adam, who comes out from the bushes. When David sees how tall Adam is, he says, "Wow. You’re tall." David notices Adam does not talk much and tells Adam he’d prefer if more people didn't talk, they are always telling him to do things and giving him time limits, orders, and rules. He shows Adam the game but Adam likes the shiny knife, takes it, and when David tries to take it back, Adam grabs his wrist. In the struggle, David hurts his ankle and expresses this. Adam seems to want to help David so he picks up the boy to take him home and David yells. This alerts Roger and Barnabas to where they are. Barnabas convinces Roger not to shoot, David yelling that he doesn’t want his father to shoot, either. Barnabas talks to Adam in a soothing voice, telling him, "David is a nice boy. You don't want to hurt him. Put him down on the ground.” He gets Adam to gently put David down. David runs into Barnabas’s arms, "Barnabas!" He hugs him. As Adam comes closer, Roger shoots and hits Adam’s shoulder. Adam, wounded, makes his way back to the cellar and sits down on the bed in his cell, his head against the wall, moaning. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Robert Rodan as Adam * David Henesy as David Collins Background information and notes Production * Sets used in this episode: Basement of the Old House, Collinwood foyer, Woods outside Collinwood. Story * Poor Adam. He's such a big guy and all they give him for supper is a little cup of broth. Also, they leave a burning candle close to his bed, not very wise. * TIMELINE: Day 207 begins, and will end in 496. 5pm: Roger and David in the hallway. Bloopers and continuity errors * The tape recorder outside Adam's cell is not there in this episode, but was there last episode and will be there again next episode. * When Roger tells Barnabas no one is in the house, he obviously did not mean Mrs. Johnson and her son, as he later says they are there. * As Adam, who has been hiding in the bushes, approaches David, one of the "bushes" falls over, exposing the square, wooden base. * When Elizabeth meets Adam, and again when Roger encounters him, the "earth" carpet appears to cover only part of the studio floor. * When Roger shoots at Adam, Barnabas reaches out to knock Roger's arm. David, who was hugging Barnabas, gets tangled up in Barnabas' cloak. * When we last saw Mrs. Johnson in 493, she said she was going to Boston so as not to be able to tell David the dream. When we next see Mrs. Johnson in 497, Mrs. Johnson tells Julia she just returned from Boston and hasn't been to Collinwood yet. However, in this episode, Roger says Mrs. Johnson and her son are in the house. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 495 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 495 - The Talking Dead The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 495Category:Dark Shadows episodes